


Fool

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus is going to get himself killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Written 29 September 2005.

"Fool!" Severus hissed, pressing Regulus into the cold stone wall of a building in Knockturn Alley. "Utter, useless, fool!"

Regulus ignored the insults in favor of accepting the chastisement of his lover's slender, demanding fingers as they worked his arse in a rough preparation for the punishment to come, yelping when Severus' just-too-long fingernails cut into his interior flesh.

Replacing his fingers with his cock, Severus sheathed it inside of Regulus and then pulled himself out abruptly to immediately slam back inside; he set a torturous rhythm, one meant to bring himself off and so lessen his fury. "You're going . . . to get . . . yourself killed."

Regulus whimpered—in satisfaction—he loved it when Severus took him in anger. "It's . . . oh, it's my life," he moaned, and was almost happy when he felt the teeth bite into his neck so hard that they drew blood. 

"No," Severus pleaded, slowing his strokes. "No. There has to be anoth—"

"There isn't. Now shut up and fuck me," Regulus demanded, squeezing his arse muscles.

Severus snarled and pulled out, spinning Regulus around and attempting to claim his mouth in a fierce kiss.

But Regulus had not come for kissing. 

He bit Severus' tongue and pushed him away. "No."

"Why not? It's what you're here for, isn't it?" Severus asked, before raising one hand to his mouth to massage his tongue with his fingers.

"You look ridiculous like that," Regulus retorted, disdainfully sweeping his eyes over Severus' half-undressed, pale body before fixing them on his exposed, blood-darkened cock.

"Fuck you, Black!"

"That was the idea. One for the road and all that rot," he said, reaching out to wipe the blood and spittle from Severus' mouth.

He would see his own blood soon enough.

But Severus jerked away his head and stared at Regulus in hurt confusion, his breath coming in sharp gasps, his mouth working as if he might speak, might beg.

So Regulus waited.

"No," Severus said, at last. "No. I'm not a necrophiliac. I can't, Regulus."

And that was as close to a declaration of love as Regulus knew he would ever receive from Severus Snape. _But it's enough_ , he thought, sighing. 

Head bowed, Regulus began doing up his own trousers, for he knew that there would be no help from Severus, not this time.

When he looked up again, Severus had already left the alley.

"Ridiculous," Regulus muttered. "I shouldn't have told you."

But the Horcrux had to be destroyed.


End file.
